Behind the Mask
by WhatTheHellHero
Summary: My version of Revan's life. Rated M for blood, violence, and some sexual themes.
1. Prologue

Behind The Mask Behind The Mask

My own version of the life of Revan. No Flames, please.

**Rated M in case.**

Prologue: Miracle Birth

The Ithorian known as Teovat was a happy alien. Sure, he lived in the slums of the biggest cesspool on Tailis VII, but he had developed a very strong level of respect on the planet. When you needed medical care, and you were poor, there was a mystical Ithorian on Vixis that could help you.

Oh yes, he was known for healing. He could cure major scrapes and cuts, and able to heal organs in the body. For that, many of the beggars on this morbid planet would ask him heal them, and he would oblige. Sometimes even the richer inhabitants would journey down to the slums, and paid for his services. For this reason, he could buy supplies like salves, and even medpacs. However, he had started to become greedy, unbeknownst to him, and had started to spend a great deal of money on himself. He was a frail, but nice brown Ithorian, his voice still strong and good.

But now people avoided him, for he had recently passed a hefty sum for his services, and now the rich avoided him, and the beggars despised him. They would throw mud clogs at him in the streets.

But he didn't care, because when they were about to die, he wouldn't save him. Oh no, he wouldn't.

If you could guess, he was what the Jedi call Force-Sensitive. Not that he knew what a Jedi was.

Tailis VII was a world past the very reaches of the Republic, not to mention small and ignored. Against all odds, a civilization had developed from starship wreckages. Only the governor, Maxinius Wartron knew of the Republic and Jedi.

Right now, Teovat was in a tiny home constructed for an apartment style building among the beggars. But it was awfully small, and Teovat hated this.

He was sitting on the bed laying out salves, and remembering all the medical practices he could, when he heard knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked in his language.

A harried voice came in. "HELP! We need help! This woman is having a baby! Help!"

Teovat's eyes opened. "Do you have the fee? 500 credits."

A moan came from outside. The voice continued. "YOU SON OF A SCHUTTA, THIS WOMAN IS GOING INTO LABOUR!"

Teovat grumbled, and opened the door for them to come in.

Two dirty looking young males rushed, carrying in a woman.

She had dark hair, and very pale skin. Her lips were very red, and her eyes were bloodshot blue. She might have been pretty for a human if she wasn't wailing and having a baby.

Teovat motioned for them to lay her on the bed. He inspected the situation. He grabbed his salves and bent over her.

He sprinkled the diagoa leaves over her, to lessen the pain with a slight tickling sensation, and then he got to work.

Occasionally he would ask the two questions, such as, "Did you know her well?"

"Not really." One of them said. He had fairer hair and taller than his counterpart. "She just collapsed near our salvaging spot."

Teovat asked quizzically, "So you two salvagers?" The woman moaned again.

"Well, yes," The fair-haired replied, but the other man nudged him. It was understandable. Everyone was a salvager on Tailis VII was salvager, so you kept you salvaging hot spots to you and you alone.

"Your names, please." Teovat asked, calmly like if he was asking the weather.

"Tomias," The fair-haired one said. The other man just stared at her.

Eventually he was done, and the baby-sat next to the mother.

"It's a boy, Mrs…?" Teovat stared at her.

She turned her head, weakly, and smiled at the boy. Then, instantly, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her head lulled back.

The three jumped up in shock. Teovat put his hand to the woman's breast, and then sat back.

"Well?" Tomias asked.

Teovat shook his head. "She's dead."

The three sat in complete silence.

It was shattered when the door opened.

A woman in a brown cloak entered the room. The hood covered her head, but she was around 40, but who knew. She certainly carried herself like an old woman.

Teovat sat up. "Why are you here?" He bellowed.

The woman merely raised her hand.

When the next sick beggars checked the room, they were surprised to see three dead bodies, horribly disfigured, and smoking to a cinder. One was definitely an Ithorian, the other two male. Another dead body lay on the bed, a woman.

However, no one heard anything about a baby.


	2. The Boy

Behind The Mask Behind The Mask

So, here is the second chapter. It isn't as long as you'd expect, but whatever. Oh, and if a review comes in, the next chapter follows!

**Rated M**

Chapter One: The Boy

Jedi Master Vandar sat in the transport, eyes closed. He was sitting in a sufficient meditation position, crude, but effective for small spaces. This was the case for this ship.

The ship was one of the only ones of the Tailis VII world, a small, junkyard planet that had recently become aware of the Republic. The Supreme Chancellor wanted a diplomat sent there, so Vandar agreed.

The Order was still reeling back from Exar Kun, even though the Republic forgot about it. Vandar, even after many years, still had trouble blocking out the screams.

_No._ He thought. _A Jedi is focused on the present. The Jedi must move on._

The freighter was a bit cramped, and by a bit, filled to bursting. It was a junk transporter, recently refitted for space.

The captain was a Weequay, a grey skinned race. He was speaking a variation of Galactic Basic, for the inverted mouth species.

He turned, and yelled out to the back, "We are there in 20 minims."

Vandar nodded, and sat back against the wall. Minims were 100 seconds. Vandar soon would be meeting with governor, Maxinius Wartron.

The boy sat on the top of lofty luxury hotel, the Graceful Shyrack. It was an odd name, but the owner was once saved from a pack of cannoks, by a hungry, large shyrack. Luckily, shyracks often leave the nest, leaving ample time for prey with opposable thumbs to escape.

He actually sat with a group of shyracks. They, however, were tame, at least with their neural restraint collars. The boy had attached them, though he did have a button to blow the collars, and set the shyracks loose on whomever they were near.

Hey, he thought it was a good plan.

Actually, his intellect, and coldness were what scared the other kids away. He never played with them, because he would beat them at any game. He could solve equations when half of them didn't know what it meant. And he regarded them as blank objects, to be seen and observed, but never interacted with them.

He was a bloody freak in their eyes. The raven boy, they called him, living on the rooftops, wishing for the life of a noble. What he really was thinking, however, was how to bring the nobles down, to make them pay for his enforced lifestyle.

He was fourteen.

Vandar entered the count's dining room, to discover fabulous luxury attire to the place. Maxinius was at the other end of the room, conversing with a servant. Vandar frowned, and was about to say something when Maxinius turned spotted Vandar, and shooed the servant away.

"Ah, Master Jedi, welcome to my Palace. I hope your trip here was safe?"

Vandar nodded, still frowning. "It was very safe. The Jedi thank you."

Maxinius nodded. "Ah yes, it is of no concern. Now down to business. Come, sit!" He himself sat at the large table in the room. Vandar simply hopped up on the table.

"Now, I wish to now- I hope I'm not too forward?"

"Not at all." Vandar said with his arms folded.

"Ah good. Anyway, what would the benefits of joining your Republic?"

Vandar smiled, and began to recite, "You would gain the considerable power of the Republic defence, as well as resources from across the galaxy. You would get a position on the senate, as well as…"

"And when can our Senator run for Chancellor? Because I would honestly like a representative on the high chair."

"I'm sorry, but only Senators of great experience can run for Chancellor." Vandar said, no longer smiling.

Maxinius's face hardened. However, before he could speak, a great screech came from above. Several large winged animals suddenly descended, cawing viciously.

Vandar took out his lightsaber, and held it forward, thumb fingering the button. But the shyracks just floated there. Maxinius smiled. "See? Tame."

A cold voice chuckled. "I don't think so Maxinius."

Vandar froze, trying to sense the speaker. However, all he sensed was himself, Maxinius, and the shyracks. Wait…

Something odd was emanating from the shyrack's necks. A collar of some sort…

Maxinius took out a blaster pistol, shaking. "Who's there?!"

The cold voice continued. "Maxinius Wartron, how good of you to concern yourself when every noble in this city is right now in this same predicament. However, my attention is directed for you and you alone. As well as your Jedi friend."

The voice would have been grinning. "Yes, I know all about him. Master Vandar of the Jedi Order, famous Consular and an expert in this Force. I would have dearly cut off the minister's own hand to meet you, had you not been associated with oppression of the people."

"Wartron, you and every one who has ever been cruel and brutal to the working will die here now. This has been a message from the Raven Boy."

He cut the transmission and relaxed. The acting was over. Now, hopefully the minister would be getting treatment, once he pressed the button to de-activate the collars.

He grabbed the controller, turning it over and over in his hands. This was it. His crowning achievement. The last great trace of his wrath upon this world. He grinned, and then put a finger close to the button…

"Wait." The single word was spoken coldly, but with traces of maternal warmth. He stopped, and looked back. On the roof, now, were him and a woman in a brown cloak.

"YOU!" He roared, and then grabbed the blaster next to him. Instead, it skidded off the roof, like an invisible hand was performing cleaning.

"Do not test me child." The woman said, wrapped tightly in her robe.

"GO AWAY!" He roared bringing out a pocket vibro-knuckler. It was different than a vibro-blade in that if it was heated, it would act like a plasma torch. However, alone it was very dull.

"Listen to what I say." The woman commanded, her voice unwavering.

"Why should I? I see you everywhere, EVERYWHERE! Every time, you bring your soft words and lies. They cut into me like a lamb, but no more! I will never listen to you again!" He raised the knuckler high.

"The Jedi you set a trap for." She said calmly, ignoring the vibro-knuckler. "He will survive. As will the other nobles, because right now their security is dealing with the shyracks."

"NOO!" He threw the box away, face red with hot anger. "You ruined me! I could have killed them all!" Suddenly, realization dawned on his face. His face melted back to cold steel. "That means you are a spy. I should gut now. How else would have known?"

"Oh please." She sighed. "I can tell because of a great energy field, one which encompasses us all."

"Yeah, right. And the sky is falling and I'm a Jawa." He held up his hands in mockery.

"When the Jedi comes to find you, bring out the lightsaber you have in your pocket. Attack him. Then, all will be well." She nodded, then turned and walked away.

The boy was in complete astonishment. He glanced down, and grabbed the lightsaber. It was the finest thing probably on the planet, but how in the world did she know?

He glanced back up, but she was gone. _When the Jedi comes to find you…_

He got up, and then ran full pace back home.

Vandar stared at the metal door confident that this was the place. The greasy kids playing in the streets gave him this location when asked of the "raven boy." They also shuddered, and rubbed their shoulders, eyes flitting everywhere.

Vandar breathed in, and stepped forward to knock on the door. No answer. Vandar waited again, and then knocked, harder this time. Finally, he used the Force to find the lock, and then switched it. It clicked, and the door opened. Vandar stepped into the room, and then stopped like a man staring, for the first time, at a ghast he hardly knew, but realized it was following him everywhere.

It could have been anything about the room. The black of the walls, crudely painted on. The unnatural gloom, nearly overwhelming. The mist which had mysteriously appeared in this room and only this room. However, it was the object at the far end.

It had a small table devoted to it, a perfect little alcove for it. It might have been a trinket, but Vandar recognized it. He remembered seeing it in a class when he was young, told over and over to avoid it. He remembered seeing it when he ventured with his master to strange worlds with dark temples made to praise the abomination. Worst, he remembered seeing it in his apprentice's room, just before his Padawan entered and attacked Vandar in rage.

The little red pyramid was pulsating, a sign that it had been opened recently. But Vandar wondered why, here of all places, a Sith Holocron was being kept. However, there was no mistaking the power of the dark side here.

He crept forward, alert to all the room. He drew out his lightsaber, and activated it. The green blade became a comfort in the dark. Suddenly, he sensed a flicker of movement, and whirled around.

Just in time to block the red saber that smashed against his with a mighty effort. Vandar was able to make out this of his attacker: one, he was lot taller than Vandar. Two, the face looked young, but perhaps that was Sith powers. Three, the assailant was practically transparent. Vander sensed the roar of the boy's emotions flowing from him, mostly rage, but also… doubtful? Fearful? Confused? Usually, the Sith were bent on killing Jedi, but they were arrogant. Not confused.

Vandar flipped backwards, holding the lightsaber to keep his attacker at bay. "Who are you?" His attacker didn't answer, but Vandar sensed a thought come forth. _I hope the old woman was right._

The Sith rushed forward, slashing back and forth. Vandar instead leaped up and smashed his saber against the other's, sending him back.

_Enough of this._ Vandar raised his hand, and sent his consciousness streaming from his body into the man's head. Vandar could successfully enter. Inside, he immediately silenced all neural messages sent to the boy's legs. From his own eyes, Vandar watched the boy buckle over. Next, he sent a command to shut off the lightsaber. This worked too. Finally, he made the man open to Vandar's questions.

Now, Vandar floated back to his body. He took a minute to get back in sync with his body. During this, he heard the man moan. "Let me up." Suddenly, he realized that the Sith was a boy!

"Not yet." Vandar commanded. He then asked, "Where did you get the lightsaber?"

The boy looked at it, and then said mournfully, "It was here when I came here to live. It was sitting near the red pyramid. Funnily enough, the pyramid gave instructions on how to use it."

That explained his proficiency with the weapon. Vandar considered this. He then breathed sharply. "Do you know of the Sith?"

The boy shrugged. "No."

It was the final piece of the evidence. This boy merely found the weapon, saw the pyramid, and then was worried about Vandar.

"Good. Now, go to sleep." Instantly the boy fell unconscious.

"Jolly good work Vandar! Excellent catching of the malcontent!" Maxinius laughed happily.

The boy, now in normal condition, muttered, "I won't be the first."

Maxinius called to his guards. "Kill the murderer." They drew their rifles. Vandar, however raised his hand.

"Maxinius, the Jedi do not normally ask for favours, but will you give me the boy?" Vandar asked, ready to enter Wartron's mind if he had to.

However, it was not needed, as Wartron smiled and said, "Do whatever punishment you may! This is a happy day!" He left the room, guards in tow.

The boy glared at him. "Why take me?"

Vandar smiled. "You'll see."

**R&R!**


	3. Knights of Justice

Behind The Mask

**People are asking if the story will mimic Kotor, the answer is yes, but except changes. Also, I have gotten some details wrong in this chapter, but I did for the sake of the story.**

Chapter Two: Knights of Justice

The boy stared longingly out of the window, gazing at the planet below. It was a large, green planet, mostly unpopulated. And there was something else… an ebbing from the planet, faint, but annoying.

"Welcome to Dantooine." The boy turned from his seat, staring at Vandar. Vandar smiled, and then continued. "This is a transport for the Republic, but I was able to use it to leave that planet." He gestured to the ship.

A voice came from the cockpit. "Yep, welcome to the Black Bird! My finest ship!" It was the pilot.

"Yes, this is Vorran Onasi, hailing from Telos." Vandar told the boy, indicating the pilot.

"Yeah, gotta love the planet. Only doubles my love of it when I remember I got a brother and sister-in law nurturing my nephew there!" The pilot grinned.

Vandar was about to say more, when the boy asked sharply, "Why are you taking me here?!"

The green alien sighed, and then began to explain. "Down there, on Dantooine, we have based a Jedi Academy. I am the one of the Masters, and I wish you to become a student there."

The boy couldn't help but gape. "One….of you?" Vandar nodded.

Vorran poked his head out of the cockpit, and motioned for Vandar. The green alien left the boy alone to go talk with the pilot.

The boy gazed out into the window again, eyes tired and sore.

"You have a 14 year old for training?!" Master Tsorak asked angrily, rubbing his forehead. The blue hologram was tiny, but it still carried out an aura of the viewer.

"He is very strong in the Force. It would be a mistake to let him walk away from his gift." Vandar replied, calmly staring into the face of the mini Jedi.

Kerin Tsorak was a Zabrak from Seroco, nearing death. He was a famous Jedi Sentinel, who fought alongside Vandar in the Exar Kun times. However, he grew prone to anger during this time, but he still was a valuable teacher. His friend and former protégé Master Vrook as well was prone to anger, but Vrook learned to control his anger. Tsorak had not.

"Are you insistent we bring him? Remember, he has learned to develop anger!" Vandar knew Tsorak's defence was slipping.

"When, I met him, he was concerned with helping the unfortunate and fighting a cruel government. He is a good soul; he just needs to learn to view the entirety."

Tsorak paused, and then groaned. "I will confer with the other Council members." He turned off the transmitter.

Vandar sighed. The hard part was finished. Now the training would begin.

The boy woke up in a soft, lovely bed, in a room much different from his old one. He blinked taking it all in. It wasn't a long dream after all! This was real.

He yawned, and stood up. The door to this room, at the far corner, was open. Vandar was standing there, along with a much taller person.

It was a red Twi'lek, and the boy guessed it was about middle-aged.

Vandar smiled. "Welcome to the Dantooine Academy. Today you will begin your first lesson."

The boy asked, half-asleep, "That fast?"

The Twi'lek answered this time. "Not really. All potentials begin with training until they are sixteen, then they are inducted as Padawan learners."

"But you will learn the way of the Jedi!" Vandar piped in, still smiling. "You will accompany Master Zhar to his class. So long, and may the Force be with you." He walked away out the door.

Zhar turned around, gesturing for the boy to follow. The boy obediently followed, a little gizka pet.

Zhar lead him through the Academy, occasionally asking him questions, for example, "Where did Master Vandar find you?" or "How many friends did you previously have?"

The boy answered all truthfully, admittedly though the Master had already scanned his mind.

Eventually, Zhar lead him to a sort of opening, a large grassy circle open to fresh air. Here, about 20 people were gathered, all were sitting down.

The boy scanned the crowd with ease. They were several different races, and they all stuck with their own species. One group that caught his attention was a group of human males, all about his age, and they were lead by a tall human. The strange thing about him was that he was covered with blue tattoos and strange markings. He saw the boy looking at him and sneered.

The boy felt anxiety, one that had not surfaced before, and he felt inclined to hide behind the Twi'lek.

However, Zhar had different plans. "My pupils," he said commandingly, "we have a new human here. He is…." Zhar turned to the boy, and whispered. "What is your name?"

A few giggles could be heard, the loudest coming from the tall boy. Then, slowly, the boy whispered, mortified, "I- don't know sir." A second passed, two… then all erupted into laughter. Actually, laughter and the huffing noises from Ithorians. The only one that did not laugh was a girl at the back. The boy caught his breath.

She was stunning. Short light brown, sandy hair fell across the back and side of her head, leaving the front for all to see. Her eyes were dazzling green, perplexing and mystifying. Her complexion was soft and pale, but still dark. Her lips were red, very red. She looked at him with, not a disapproving look, but a smile. A warm, lovely sight.

Master Zhar immediately quieted the lot, and then pointed at the girl. "Selena, would you be as kind as to tutor him while I teach the rest?"

The boy's heart skipped two beats, then did a back flip as the girl replied, "Of course, Master." She got up, and walked up to him, while Zhar moved to the front of the students. The boy noticed the tall human's red glare, but he did not care.

Selena lead him away from the area, into the courtyard, and they sat next to the large tree.

"So, you have no name?" She asked pleasantly.

He frowned. "I… actually never knew the circumstances of my birth, or my mother. My oldest memory was…."

His mind flashed upon an old woman in a cloak, but it erased it as soon as it surfaced.

"Oh…" Selena said, unsure. "I'm… sorry."

He waved it away. 'It's only sad if I knew her. So, you are going to teach me?"

Selena smiled. "Until I deem that you are caught up."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so special?"

However, he instantly regretted his words when he was thrown up into the air, and flipped upside down. Selena just smiled.

"Let me down!" He yelled, hoping that Master Zhar would come bursting in, to teach Selena straight. However, no one came.

Selena slowly put him down, gently, of course. The boy smacked his head. "Thank you for that."

Selena giggled, and then replied sweetly, "I'm the best one of the class."

"By the Force, the Jedi sure stress on modesty." The boy grumbled, smacking his forehead again.

Selena smiled. "Do you want my help, or not?"

The boy put up a hand. "Fine!"

She grinned. "Now, first I will tell you about the Force."

By the end of the lesson, the boy knew the basics of the Force, and could lift large rocks with ease. Selena was very impressed. "You're a pure natural. You'll master the basics in no time at all."

Emboldened by his praise, the boy smiled at her. She smiled back. Eventually, Zhar walked over. "Selena, if you would…."

"Stop the lesson? Sure. He's absolutely amazing! He is the fastest person to lift rocks for the first time that I have seen!"

"Really?" Zhar answered, staring quizzically at the boy. The boy blushed, but he stood up.

Zhar whistled him away. "You will see Master Dorak now. Enjoy yourselves!"

The boy waved back, then turned to Selena. "I don't exactly know where Dorak is."

Selena nodded. "Follow me then!"

Master Dorak sat in the library, with the 14-15 year olds sat before him. They taught the 14-25 the most of out of all the groups because soon they would become Padawans.

Most of the group was here, but some people were late…

The answer to this question came when two laughing people strode into the room, the sharp girl Selena and a new boy. The boy was obviously the one Vandar had brought.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we may begin. However, a little housekeeping issue. Welcome, young man," This was directed to the boy. "Please, what is your name?"

The boy was silent; however it was Selena who answered. "He doesn't exactly know, Master."

Dorak nodded. "Ah. Well, boy, you may feel free to console the records to find a name suitable."

The boy was startled. "Find- a name?"

Dorak smiled. "Well we have to call you something."

The boy heard the tall human murmur to his friend. "Besides a shutta?" The two boys laughed, but the boy kept his eyes ahead.

Dorak motioned for everyone to listen. "Today, I want a paper one specific culture that is not your own. Okay, break!"

Everyone piled into the aisles, grabbing holodiscs, shoving, running. The boy lost track of Selena, but he knew he wanted to avoid the main scuffle. So he wandered down an abandoned aisle.

He scanned the rows of discs, until he found one that interested him. It was entitled _Mandalorians: Warrior People_. Enticed, he reached out a hand to grab the disc…. Then he felt a white hot sensation in his head. Eyes swimming, he felt consciousness leave him, and he fell forward.

_A green planet, wide grassy fields._

_Calm people. Bliss._

_Then, a horrible noise. Explosions._

_Above, dark masses. Thousands of ships._

_Descending hornets. Transports for the foe._

_Blue armoured warriors, slaughtering all._

_One in silver stepped out, throwing the head back and laughing._

_Then, the blue warriors dissolved into shorter, white armour. _

_And the silver man… turned into a black cloak, billowing in the wind. A red saber ignited._

_And lightning cracked._

**R&R!**


	4. A Duel and Names

Behind The Mask

**Well, I have a bit of a hassle with this and my Fire Emblem story, but now I write one chapter at a time for them. Unfortunately, since these will be long stories, this may take a while.**

Chapter Three: A Duel And Names

The following two months within the Order were both painful and wonderful, a nirvana for the boy.

In the mornings, he was training, along with the others, with Master Zhar in the ways of the Force. This was wonderful, as the master learned that the boy was a natural. He was right alongside Selena in levitating, and was one of the brightest in the class.

Master Dorak taught history, and the boy loved that too. However, ever since his first class, Dorak seemed cautious, treating him as a delicate glass flower. It was infuriating.

After that, it would be two hours of free time, so the students could pursue activities at their leisure. However, the duelling grounds were off-limits, at least until Master Tsorak returned from a mission in the Core.

The boy quickly formed a bond, a very strong one, with Selena. She and he would spend the time together, talking about studies, futures, past. Selena, it turned out, was born on a jungle planet, although he had no idea which. She told him of her father, bravely fighting off waves of cannoks with one hand, or her mother, wrestling a drexl to save the baby girl.

As well, he had started to gain reputation with the other students. He was whispered of, talked about, and soon all the ones who disliked stopped doing so in a very active way. Except for one.

The tall boy with tattoos was called Alek, but his last name was unheard. Alek seemed to hate the boy vigorously, tripping him, mocking him, gripping his fists whenever the boy came near.

However, life was good.

On the anniversary of his two month coming to the Academy, Vandar himself visited the boy's quarters. The boy answered quickly, all dressed up, very dashing, he thought to himself.

"Master Vandar! An honour!" The boy said, stopping just short of a little salute.

Vandar waved his hand. 'I merely wished to congratulate you. Two months in the Academy, and I hear nothing but praise."

The boy smiled. "Really, it's nothing."

"However, there was something else I wished to tell you." Vandar said, walking into the boy's room.

"In one day, Master Kavar will come to the Academy to start up the Duelling Grounds. However, when I told him of you, he was interested, yes, very interested." Vandar said.

"He wishes for you to meet him first, and he will begin to meld you into a great swordsman. He believes you have unlimited potential."

The boy's head began spinning. Another Jedi Master interested in him? It was beginning to get very irritating.

However, he kept his head, and nodded. "It is an honour to train with this Master. Thank you."

It seems that Kavar was known well. No sooner than when they all sat down for Master Zhar's talks did rumours begin to travel of the swashbuckling Kavar and his achievements. The only one who refrained from this was Selena, who, as custom, was sitting at the back.

The boy moved to Selena, again a custom, and he immediately opened his mouth to speak.

She instead lifted a finger. The boy was puzzled, but he let her speak. She breathed heavily.

"I have something to say…" However, Master Zhar had begun to speak. Selena bit her lip, then made a _wait and see _gesture.

Zhar drew himself up. "As a Jedi, there are risks. And one of the greatest of risks is the chance that someone may enter your mind. In this day and age, the off chances that it will happen are slim. Still, you must be vigilant."

Zhar began to pace between the rows. "Partner up!"  
The boy turned to Selena, a grin on his face, but Zhar spoke up. "Sorry, boy. Selena, you may go where you like in the Academy."

Selena nodded, and amidst the boy's confusion he saw a flicker of mourn on her features. But she left too soon to tell.

Zhar smiled. "Now, you will partner up with… Alek!" A pit in the boy's stomach grew cold as Zhar led him to the tattooed boy.

Soon, they sat down across from each other. Alek stared daggers into the boy, while he merely glared.

Zhar raised a hand. "The partner with the name alphabetically first will be the first to attempt to enter the other's mind."

Alek smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, you have no name. That means I go first." He had a hard voice.

Zhar continued, this time with a voice like steel. "I will be monitoring the mind as well. If I see any messing within the greatest of sanctuaries, you will be sent to the farms of this planet to forever farm the barq."

Alek glazed his eyes over. The boy tensed himself for the attack…

"Go." Zhar said.

Suddenly, the boy was barraged with flickering thoughts, feeling not his own. He erected a barricade, but suddenly he was overthrown faster than you could say "Jedi." He feared he might just fly away from life, into the ether…

"ENOUGH!" Zhar roared. Alek retreated back to his mind, while the boy was reeling from the shock. Now, he realized that he was standing on his head while his legs were crossed. Alek laughed raucously while the others giggled.

With great huffing the boy sat down again, while Zhar paced over like a wolf.

Alek suddenly stopped laughing as Zhar eyeballed him. "I told you no messing about. I will…"

Alek lifted up his hands in protest. "I barely did anything! It was a pushover getting to his mind!"

The boy lifted his mouth open. "Hey! I put up a strong resistance!"  
"Liar! It was too easy!"

"Watch where you're stepping, you might just slip!"

"I might just…"

"STOP!" Zhar yelled in fury. They both stopped. "Both of you, to the side!"

Later that night, the boy flung himself to his bed. It was a bad day. Zhar made him and Alek stay in confined rooms to spend the rest of the day, and that killed chances to spend a day with Selena.

Alek was now an open target, and the boy's anger would soon blossom into sweet revenge.

The boy turned over on the mattress.

Suddenly, there came a knocking on the door. Blearily, he sat up, and walked to the door. He banged his hand on the wall, and the metal slid up.

It was Alek.

The boy gaped, then immediately raised a hand for the close. However, a hand was raised instead for him to stop.

"You have one minute." The boy said, already fingering the close button.

"Listen," Alek drawled, "I don't like you, and you don't like me. In my culture, we solve that with a duel. The Duel of Blades."

They both stole into the duelling grounds, as thieves in a temple.

The now stood face to face in a duelling pit, each with a blade.

Alek explained the rules. "The one who can knock the blade away first wins. Any Force usage is immediately disqualified."

The boy nodded, and then examined his blade. It was sharp, but a bit dull. He smiled. "Prepare to be humiliated?"

Alek retorted back, "I will murder you!" He then swung unexpectedly, lashing out with the blade.

The boy saw it in slow motion, and he sidestepped it. As the blade flew to his left, he brought his sword down hard on Alek's. Alek fell over, his blade pulling him into sand.

Alek spit out the grains and stared at the boy. The boy smiled. "What, tired already? Want a lolly?"

Alek roared and leaped up, throwing his sword up in an uppercut. It was met with a clang, and the blades were locked, and the faces were brought close. Alek was scrunched up in effort, but the boy's was laughing. "Is this a joke?" The boy grinned, rolling away from the lock.

Alek ran forward, slashing in whatever way, but he couldn't hit the infuriating boy.

The boy stepped away, bringing his hand up to his face in a _come on _gesture.

Alek screamed, bringing his sword down in mighty strokes. They were all blocked casually by the boy.

Alek was incredibly frustrated, but the boy still was utterly calm. To him, everything except his tongue and blade were in slow-motion, and he saw all in instants.

Every blow from Alek, parried. Every slash from the boy, barely missed.

Finally, growing tired from this, smacked his blade against Alek's wrist sharply. Alek cried out in pain as he dropped the sword.

Alek only realized too late what he had done.

Clapping was heard, and both turned around. Leaned against the far wall was a man in brown robes, with a young face.

Alek instantly bowed. "Master Kavar!" He exclaimed bowing nice and low.

Kavar smiled. "Impressive display, boys."

The boy smiled, and then noticed who was with Kavar. Selena was standing beside him, nervously staring into his face.

Kavar stood up, and then he walked to the boy. "You know, that reminds me of a story I head about duelling. There was once a general that fought enemies one to one, and he treated every duel as a joke. For that, his name was derived from a god of trickery. He was known as the Revanchist."

The boy murmured that. "Revanchist?"

Kavar laughed. "Like the name? Actually, since you have no name, I might as well call you that!" He laughed merrily.

The boy lit up his features. "I look forward to your teachings."

Kavar stopped smiling. "Actually, you might need to wait longer. I was called away for an urgent mission. Besides, I must drop my Padawan at the Academy on Coruscant to take advanced studies."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Who is your Padawan?"

Selena suddenly spoke up. "Actually, I was going to tell you that… I am Kavar's Padawan. I am going to leave the Academy… forever."

**Sorry if you found error, I just have two big stories and a book to work on, so I'm working a chapter a time. So, yeah, my writing has been off today.**


	5. First Goodbyes

Behind The Mask

**Okay, sorry for the wait! **

Chapter Four: First Goodbyes

The next week was horrible for the boy. At the end of it, Selena was to go, so she had this week before she left the Academy. Unfortunately, Kavar was drilling Selena hard, and the boy barely saw her. He lamented his days.

This did wonders for his education though, as he laboured hard and fast, finishing tasks as fast as lightning, or even lightning greased with the oil found within the flying stingrakes on Dantooine.

One other thing that happened to his benefit was the new found respect and appreciation of Alek. Ever since their late night duel, he looked upon the boy with something approaching worship.

The boy would arrive to a class and see Alek making a spot for him, then see crushed hope when the boy sat at the back of the class. Wishing for Selena back, he would ignore Alek until they left.

Everything in the boy's life was deadened now. His life had been formed with Selena as a primary factor, and now that she was going to be gone… the core of his existence was shattered.

With a mourning tone, the day when Selena left arrived with a nearly audible thunk.

The boy's eyes opened, and he took a minute to yawn. He sensed his room, but nothing was amiss. The Academy had a pleasant glow about it today. He sighed.

Slowly, he got out of bed and dressed. His form these days was strong, but not too muscular.

Dressed in a gray tunic and pants, he stepped outside. Apprentices milled about, hurrying about to their classes. He began to walk his own path.

While he walked, he began to partake in a game. Going outside, he would keep himself deadened to noise, then, while in the confusion of the crowd, he would add a voice to his awareness, and then another, then another, until his head throbbed with pain. His record was sixty two.

He began the game, staying in until thirty seven. At that point, a familiar voice entered into his mind. "Hey! Revanchist!"

The boy stopped, as Alek ran to his side. He was panting. Alek breathed heavily. "I… finally caught up…. With you."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Revanchist?"

Alek smiled. "Well, as you are currently unnamed, that one seemed as good as any."

The boy nodded. "Revanchist… I like it. Now, goodbye." He began to walk away, but Alek called again.

"Revanchist, wait! I wanted to talk to you!"

Revanchist turned around. "What is it?"

Alek wiped away the sweaty dark hair form his brow. "Well, uh…. We never really had a good meeting. I just want to apologize to you."

Revanchist waved a hand. "Never mind."

Alek nodded. "Yeah. Well, it's also because you beat me at the Trial. That means I must pay the utmost respect to you."

Revanchist sighed. "In your culture, it must be utterly barbaric."

Alek laughed nervously. "It's worse for me; I have to use the tribe's name as my surname!"

Revanchist asked, "What is your tribe's name?"

"Squinquargesimus."

Revanchist snorted. "If anyone needs a nickname, it's you."

Alek laughed, now with full heart. "My friends call me Squint."

Revanchist nodded. "Well, bye Alek."

He walked away, but Alek walked beside him. Instead of stopping Alek, Revanchist didn't even bother.

As soon as middle break arrived, Revanchist didn't even wait for their lunches to be served. When their teacher dismissed them, he immediately headed to the dock.

Alek saw this, and he left his friends.

At the dusty dock, a steel transport was there, shining with a furious passion. About the area, the crew of the transport were unloading barrels, probably filled with various goods.

Near the ship, a Jedi Knight was talking with the captain, and Kavar was next to him. Selena, however, was missing.

Revanchist stood at the opening, scanning the area. Kavar noticed him, talked himself away, and walked over to Revanchist. "Hello."

Revanchist murmured back a slight "Hello", still scanning the dock.

Kavar laughed, smacking Revanchists shoulders. The boy was shaken, and Kavar laughed harder. "If you ever want to be a good duelist boy, be alert!"

Revanchist laughed back, albeit shaky. Kavar gestured about. "Try and find her if you can, but I doubt you'll see her."

Revanchist nodded his thanks, and began to walk away, leaving Kavar to tut.

He must have walked about the circular area a dozen times, but he couldn't find her.

Finally, by the big stacks of barrels, he stopped, leaning on one. The crew was busy unloading to notice him.

He sighed… then jumped up.

A sharp prod in the side made him leap up, and someone giggled. He swung about.

There, Selena was laughing in a white robe, crossing her arms. She finally said, "Why are you down here?"

Revanchist bit his lip. "I wanted to say goodbye to you."

Selena kept laughing. "What, to get your feelings hurt?"

Revanchist felt embarrassed. "Are you sure you have to go? I mean, you could stay!"

Selena laughed even harder, "Why would I stay? This is my big chance!"

Revanchist looked down. "You could stay for me."

Selena stopped laughing, and fell quiet. Deathly serious, she grasped his shoulders. "Listen to me very carefully. If you continue down that path, you will be kicked out of the Jedi."

Revanchist stared back up. "Why not? The Jedi Council…"

"The Jedi Council ban those sort of relationships for a reason! You can't feel that way! It will destroy you!"

Revanchist's eyesight was fuzzy, and tears began running down. "No! We can make this work!"

Selena backed away. "No. I won't let you or me fall like that. Goodbye."

She stepped away, disappearing among the barrels. Revanchist stayed there, shocked by her response.

He stayed there as the ship lifted off.

He stayed there a while after.

**I'm sorry if that was short, but this is a difficult chapter to write. So, the next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Lightsabers and Teachers Forgotten

Behind The Mask

Chapter Five: Lightsabers And Teachers Forgotten

**TWO YEARS LATER**

The sun rose over a pale Academy, and, so began the morning hustle.

It was the Masters that rose first, stepping from their homes at the crack of dawn and walking to their classes, a rare conversation striking up between the Jedi.

Then maybe two hours later, the very best and bravest of the Padawan Learners arose, and quickly made their way to get their meagre breakfast.

Then the majority of the learners rose, and hopped down to their classes for the lessons.

And then Revanchist woke up from his often deep, dream troubled and huge nap for his classes.

It was one morning such as this that when Revanchist stopped snoring and instead hopped up, dressing in his trademark blue robes, Alek was already knocking on the door.

Revanchist grumbled, opening up the door, and almost immediately pulled violently from his room by Alek, repeating the words, "C'mon, big day big day!"

Revanchist mumbled something like, "Whasa?" That earned a terrific smack on the head by Alek, cursing like a spacer.

Alek groaned. "Don't tell me you forgot today's lightsaber day?"

At the word 'lightsaber' Revanchist shot up, throwing off any signs of grogginess, and instead straightened up. "How could I forget the day we all want to happen sooner?"

Alek grinned. "With your sleeping habits, it's a wonder you remember my name!"

Revanchist shot a brilliant smirk, saying, "Again, how could I forget Squinquargesimus?"

Alek scowled, murmuring, "Blast."

Revanchist smiled, pointing down the halls. "Off we go to hack each other's limbs off?"

Alek nodded, and almost skipped down the hall. Revanchist laughed, poking Alek in the back. "Sure you can handle a lightsaber with your manliness?"

Alek laughed, and started to curtsey like a girl. "I'm the manliest man here!"

Revanchist laughed. "Not as much as that large Twilek gal we got in-"

He stopped as soon as he noticed that they had actually entered the class.

The drill area was a bit gloomy, a series of perfect large circles, for one on one duels. Revanchist suddenly was filled with memories of Alek and him dueling. His face twitched into a smile.

There were about 20 learners gathered there, sitting around the area, all staring into the face of Master Tsorak. His horns were caked with filth, an indication of a long and weary life. Tsorak hardened his face into a scowl at the arrival of Revanchist and Alek.

"Glad to know our top students feel the need to set aside a time and place for punctuality." The other students snickered as Revanchist and Alek took their places at the back of the class.

Tsorak put his hands on his hips as he continued, "Today, Padawan learners, is a big day for you all."

The resounding chant for that was huge. Everyone muttered "lightsabers", and Alek actually beat his hands to the ground in a rhythm.

Tsorak lifted up his hands, and everyone fell to a hush. With a single hand raised outwards, suddenly slips of paper emerged from seemingly nowhere, and each paper fell in front of the students.

Revanchist grabbed his paper immediately, eyes glinting. They were instructions! According to the sheet, they'd be given the metal for the parts, but the crystal was a mystery for now.

Tsorak walked away. "From now on, my lessons will be spent building the saber. And, for today…"

Tsorak turned back to them, and smiled a fake smile. "There are a set of materials made already waiting for someone at my chair in the council room. First one there to get them and keep them can use them. No weapons, nothing but the Force. You may begin."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Revanchist burst up. His legs were already moving at a fast pace, speeding to the exit of the area. Beside him, Alek sprinted along, his lanky legs covering great distance. Revanchist turned to him. "Watch out Squint! I'm not holding out!"

Alek grinned. "Neither am I Nameless Boy!" He barely finished before a hand stretched out, and Alek stumbled over, tripping on an invisible leg. Revanchist laughed. "Try keeping up now!"

However, warning bells went off in his head. He swiveled his neck, and spotted the 'large' Twilek girl from earlier, and suddenly it wasn't a joke. She looked very angry on the contrary.

He mouthed a horrible curse, and lifted up his arms now, but before he could do anything, the Twilek flung out a hand, and blasted Revanchist away.

His feet left the ground for a few seconds, and before his mind could register anything, he fell onto the ground, back landing first, skidding to a halt. He groaned as the Twilek sped around him.

His eyes flashed with color, and he noticed his classmates run to the hallway. He moaned softly, and faced the sky while his body recovered. The open roof….

A plan flashed in his eyes. If he could do it..

He got up onto his sore legs, and looked up. "C'mon Raven Boy, ready to..fly!" At the word, fly, he reached for the Force, and sent energy propelling downwards, blasting him off the ground. He soared upwards, the roof edge coming closer and closer…

And finally he was above. He soared above the rooftop, and he actually laughed, looking all over the Academy. He was on top of the world….until he fell downwards. His mind raced, and as he fell, he leaned forwards, stretching out his arms.

Then he hit the roof. Pain burst from his abdomen, and his eyes popped, hands scrabbling on the roof stone. He moaned, and started to crawl up onto the roof.

Finally, his entire body lay on the stone of the roof, and he groaned. Shuffling into a standing position, he got his bearings. Quickly, he realized the area where the Council seats where. And he ran like hell.

The ground fell into a quick haze as he ran further and further, leaping over the openings and shielding his eyes from the sun.

Soon, he came to the large circular opening, and dropped to a knee. He scanned the area, and confirmed the Council Area. He dropped down from the roof.

The impact hurt a bit, but he shook it off and stood up, looking about. Which chair was Tsorak's?

The one with the lightsaber on it, duh.

Revanchist eagerly started for it...he could feel it in his hands..and then the other burst in. Alek was first in, and his face was covered with shock before the boy blasted his hands at him and Squint was tossed away.

Next came two humans locked in a running wrestle, grunting and punching before one slammed the other away, and turned to the Revanchist to earn the attack in kind. With those three taken out, Revanchist turned back to the lightsaber.

It wasn't there.

Revanchist gaped as Tsorak jumped down from the roof and slid perfectly into his chair. Tsorak this time grinned.

So the race to get the lightsaber was a test of their desperation to achieve the easy way out. Revanchist bit his lip as he sat at his desk, patting his head gently with his hand, as the metal below him burned gently. He carefully tuned the edge, and sighed. This would take forever.

As most Padawan knew, the lightsaber was essentially a single cylinder, the crystal hidden in the center, providing a focal point for the deadly energy blade.

However, in practice, Revanchist found out that the specifics of the lightsaber were much, much more complicated than he previously thought. Hidden in the deep vestiges of his thoughts, there flickered some familiarity with the metal below him, but any thought that arose from this was stemmed by some unknown force. Revanchist sighed. The first thing he needed right now was familiarity with the mechanics of the blade.

No instruction was written for the learners, as Tsorak was keen on the passing of mouth for the lesson. Now, it was to each Padawan to design their lightsabers. Unfortunately, most of them had no idea on what to do.

Revanchist glanced down again on his progress. The long shaft was so far elegant, smooth, and beautiful in a clean sort of way. But nowhere near a level of beauty of the lightsaber.

Revanchist grumbled, and cast aside the metal. It thunked against the wood of his room. He set aside his plasma jet, and slammed his head against the desk, wincing at both the pain and heat.

He wanted so badly to make this lightsaber work, but his head felt like a big bowl of butter shifting and sifting. Revanchist sat up, pushing his chair to his desk.

Maybe a walk would calm him down. Revanchist smoothed his tunic down, and stretched a bit before leaving his room.

He breathed in the cool air for Dantooine at night, and sighed. The lights of the Academy shone harshly on the pitch black night sky, but Revanchist had more than gotten used to it. He started to walk down the halls aimlessly, almost pacing down the empty chambers.

He made his way into the Courtyard, and smiled a bit at the young sapling just planted, and the girl watering it, metal watering can (the Jedi preferred manual work) lips pursed intently as she kept at her task. Her eyes flicked at Revanchist but she was too absorbed in her work.

Revanchist grinned, and decided to play a little trick. Reaching inside him, he pulled at the familiar string of the Force.

The girl's can suddenly tipped, and slipped from her grasp, and the girl cursed, but the can didn't fall. Indeed, it simply floated, pouring the shimmering stream of water on the plant.

The girl gaped a bit, but then grabbed the can, and glanced over at Revanchist. "That's not funny."

Revanchist eyed her critically. She was about 13, and a small little queen if first impressions served any the way her hips did to rest her arms.

Revanchist grinned again. "I thought it was. Did you see your face?"

The girl pursed her lip. "This is an important task my Master asked of me."

Revanchist felt a flicker of surprise. "You have a Master?"

The girl smirked. "I thought everyone over 12 got one, or at least, all the hardworking ones."

Revanchist scowled. "At least I've been in the company of Master Vandar. He brought me here."

The girl kept her lips pursed. "I can't remember who brought me, I was a baby, like any _proper_ Jedi."

Revanchist scowled. "Well, goodbye." He began to walk past the tree.

The girl looked over at him. "That's Padawan Shan!"

Revanchist scowled, waving his hand absentmindedly, continuing his walk. Soon the tree and Shan were gone, and Revanchist sighed again.

Revanchist was sitting on a large crate at the docking bay, eyes glued up ahead to the sky, and the stars glittering above. Revanchist breathed deep. Here was really a peaceful place.

Revanchist barely noticed the sleek transport descending from the skies. The thing was barely noticeable too, with its black chrome camouflaging it to the naked eye.

Revanchist only noticed it when the dust flew into his face. He spat rigorously, now noticing the huge heap of metal landing.

He quickly jumped off the crate, moving further away from the ship.

Eventually it touched down with a very loud thud, and Revanchist shook his head of the dust the ship blew back. He slowly walked his way to the now descending ladder coming from the bottom of the ships angle.

He stared at the sleek steps, and never noticed the woman walking down them.

Then he turned his head up, and saw a tall, cloaked woman, bending over a bit. Memories flashed before him, but they were indiscernible. The woman drew back her lips slightly. "Hello."

Revanchist furrowed his brow. "Hello."

The woman looked around. "Could you please guide me to the council?"

**Okay, not the chapter you wanted after so long, but two reasons, 1: I'm damn lazy, 2: This story is damn long. But, I'm not writing my chapters Dan Brown-esque, short and important.**


End file.
